Still My Sister
by kattylin
Summary: Wife of my lover, lover of my husband. But through it all, you’re still my little imotou… “tell me Sakura, is that Sasuke’s child!” standing in front of me was my own sister, and my lover's wife Uchiha Karin SASUxSAKU -SEQUEL'S UP-


**Title: **How Many Times Would You Say "I Love You"?

**Summary:** Here's to the friendship that could've been ours. Wife of my lover, lover of my husband. But through it all, you're still my little imotou… ["tell me Sakura, is that Sasuke-kun's child?!" standing in front of me was my own sister, and my lover's wife,Uchiha Karin

**Genre: **Romance-Family-Hurt

**Pairing/s:** Sasu-Saku-Karin

**Disclaimer:** naruto- not mine, poem- from my literature class, not mine, plot- yeah, it's mine… it's inspired by the poem though

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**How Many Times Would You Say "I Love You"?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**sasusaku: wife**

_sasusaku: lover_

_**sasusaku: both**_

**Women Talk**

By Joy Barrios

_**Here's to the friendship**_

_**that could've been ours:**_

_wife of my lover,_

**love of my husband,**

_love of my lover._

For women at both ends

Are always rivals:

Smiling for points

at a beauty contest,

icing the cake

at a cooking competition,

sprinting for the gold

as they race to the man's heart.

_**Do we dare**_

_**Look at each other differently?**_

**Are you not the yardstick **

**by which he measures my beauty?**

**Am I not the spice**

_By which he thinks you bland or salty?_

_**Are we not strings tripping each other**_

_**At the finish line?**_

Look beyond the competition or race.

Our lives are not entwined

Only by this man

But bound

By rituals of womanhood:

First blood of puberty,

Blood and hymens breaking,

Blood at childbirth.

**There is too much to share**

**Other than jealousy, anger, rage.**

**Talk to my sister,**

_Wife of my lover,_

**Lover of my husband,**

**Lover of my love,**

…_**Still, my sister…**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**How Many Times Would You Say "I Love You"?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**sasusaku: **_flash back

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"aren't you pregnant yet?"

The same question was repeated every morning for at least two years now. Hearing this, Uchiha Karin bit back a sob and guiltily lowered her head, letting red locks cover and shade her face from her husband's intense gaze.

"hn. Knew it"

And with that the great Uchiha Sasuke stood from his uneaten and slightly sipped coffee, grabbed his suitcase nearby and paraded out of their so-called 'home' and into the car in the garage, not missing to bang every door he passes through and starting the car's engine, he rocketed out of their mansion and out to the open streets, his car giving a speedy roar.

Sniffling a sob, the red head quickly stood up and cleaned after her husband's untouched breakfast that she worked hard to prepare. A small tear escaping her scarlet orbs, she quickly wiped it off and proceeded on to her daily household chores…

It's been almost a year now, when they found out that she was barren. Who would've thought that the great Uchiha had only married her for her fine, but now busted ovaries? And also because he knew that Uchiha Corps stocks would be rocketing sky high if he and the great Haruno Enterprise would patch together as one large, gigantic company

"_**hn. I knew I should've married your little sister instead."**_

The little flashback hurt her so much. She once thought of perhaps, getting a divorce from him would be fine but then…

"_**Karin I told you specifically once before that I will NOT tolerate for divorce until the two companies are properly branched and taken care of"**_

She knew, sadly, that money… yes, money… money and business… these were the only reasons why his precious husband had married her. She knew that he had loved her little sister and knew either way that he'd get the company if he married her little sister or her. So why did he marry her? The single question ran through her mind but that was immediately answered on their wedding night.

"_**if you're thinking that you've won me over just because I chose you instead of Sakura then you've got another thing coming, bitch. I've chose you over nonetheless because of a whim"**_

She looked over the living room window. Rain was pouring even harder and somehow, it penetrated through her sad façade and made more tears fall…

Nowadays, it wasn't a secret to her anymore that her husband was seeing another woman behind her back. Pity her broken heart and soul, she found nonetheless though his small damned phone.

'_**ne Sasu-kun the baby's fine. I'll send you the pics later. Meet me, Konoha Park, 4pm today. Don't worry you're pretty daddy ass of okay? Sheesh'**_

And that was it, the beginning of her outmost heartbreak. After reading the message, she decided that it was better if he wouldn't know about this; after all, she was a bit curious about this woman's identity. Brushing an unknown tear that rolled on her porcelain face, she quickly fumbled with the small gadget as she hesitantly deleted her husband's unread message. As said, it was the beginning of the end… much to her despite and sorrow, there was only one person sitting on the edge of the fountain on the said park. The figure, quickly spotting her, she waved towards her nee-chan and made way towards her as her small yet swollen abdomen made its way towards the red head.

"_**um… nee-chan, whatcha doing here?"**_

_**Awkwardly, the red head just shrugged her small shoulders as she stared numbly at her younger sister's six month old stomach it was logical now to say that her pregnancy was indeed showing. "well… um, I'm supposed to meet someone here…"**_

"_**r-really?" Karin knew far too well her little imotou, and she knew, by the tone of her voice that she was really very nervous even though she was trying to hide it very much. "well um, I'm supposed to meet someone here too…" she took a glance at her watch… "actually, I was supposed to meet him 4pm sharp… guess he's late"**_

"_**him?" Karin asked, worry filling her insides 'no… it can't be'**_

_**"oh no, it's nothing" she saw her younger sister flash a smile "just an old friend that's all"  
**_

She lay on the living room sofa, uncontrolled tears seeping through her scarlet irises as she remembered her past. There were times when Sasuke-kun wouldn't go back home to her for weeks and when he does, he'll just ignore her and pass by her as if she didn't exist. It hurt her… the way he ignored her as if she wasn't there anymore… how he cold-heartedly just glare at her as she cried her eyes on him every night… how he always make her hear how much he wanted an heir… the way he always compared her to her sister…

"_**look, I'M FUCKING SICK ON THE WAY YOU COMPARE ME TO **__**HER**__** I am NOT her so all my fucking care just go to her why don't you and for gods sakes for once acknowledge my presence why don't you?!"**_

_**Seeing through her outburst and pissed, the younger Uchiha just stared blankly at her, emotionless before getting up and glaring her while he answered "then maybe I will"**_

_**With that, he left her alone, in sorrow**_

It hurt her so much… the pain in her heart nevertheless faltered. Everything… everything in her world… he overlooked. Everything important to her, he ignored. Every love she gave to him, he pushed away. Every hard work she did was gone overlooked. She knew, he never loved her… She knew deep in her, she only married him only because of her long-time crush towards him… and she knew… she knew he had loved her sister all along…

"Sasuke… why… why her…?"

"_**WHY **__**HER**__**?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN HER THAT YOU DON'T IN ME?! WASN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT I WAS THE **__**PRETTIER**__**MORE POPULAR ONE**__**?!"**_

"_**hn… there are things that someone by the looks of you wouldn't understand"**_

She clutched herself on a small fetal position as more tears flowed out of her system… every tear that seemed to have been mulled up heaved out and flowed endlessly. She knew… it was just a crush… a simple puppy love… but still… Haruno Karin never loses… that must've been why she pushed through with all this… maybe that was why she made herself totally fall for him… that must've been why she had and let herself give everything for him… for his sake… his care… his attention… his love. But all of it… all of it was pushed to the garbage when the sad news got to him.

"_**Karin, why didn't you tell me that you were barren?"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun I am NOT!" **_

"_**hn. Lie to yourself bitch" with that he tossed her a few folders that held the test results she had read a couple of days ago. She didn't know how the hell he got it but it was there… in his hands… and with that, he exited and mutely got in the car and drove away to the nearest bar, not coming back home to her for another three days.**_

He took everything from her… her heart soul and sanity. All of them, he took from her… and she was sick of it. Sad to say, through it all, she still loved him… and his mistress, her younger sister, Sakura… through this though, any normal person can't keep their own patience on. I mean, who can…? Just a few months ago, the red head matriarch just… snapped…

_**Stomping towards her sister's apartment, she simply had enough. Barging in and pounding on the door until some hurriedly opened the door from the inside. Standing in fronmt of her with the door open, was her little nine month old pregnant imotou, Haruno Sakura, with a confused gaze vivid in her emerald eyes.**_

"_**nee-chan what's the prob-" she asked her anxiously, pink brows furrowed, forming a somewhat v form.**_

"_**cut the crap Sakura"**_

"_**look, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Besides, it's raining out, come in for a while" the pink haired princess answered, as she widened the gap of the door for the older woman to enter on. Karin did so.**_

_**Handing her nee-chan a cup of tea, Haruno Sakura sat up straight and up against her sofa in the living room as her sister sat across her. Karin ahd been quiet during her whole stay and that WAS NOT normal. Trying to cheer the awckwards room up a bit, she decided to start up a lax conversation. "so… how's the conceiving coming out?" she asked jokingly, hoping to hear a joking answer for a reply. Sad for her, only silence befell the couple. That is… until Karin hoard up some courage and spoke icily.**_

"_**don't kid around Sakura" she hissed out venomously**_

"_**w-what're you talking about?"**_

"_**don't… stop it… stop pretending…"**_

"_**what're you saying?" nervousness was obvious in her voice now, and it was impassive that there was a tint of evident fear in her voice.**_

"_**tell me… it's' his' child isn't it?"**_

"_**w-what're you-"**_

"_**stop acting Sakura. I've known for a while now…"**_

"_**k-known what? Nee-chan you're talking shit again"**_

"_**am I? or is it just you?" she answered back in a murderous tone, bowing her head so that her bangs covered the front of her face, her expression being blocked from the woman in front of her.**_

"_**wha-"**_

"_**it's Sasuke's child isn't it"**_

_**Mouth agape, Haruno Sakura tried her best to contain her shock "I- no of course he isn't!"**_

"_**stop lying Sakura!!" Karin shrieked as she lunged forward, missing the coffee table and directly pinning Sakura through her upper arms, which she had violently gripped. Yup, she totally snapped. She didn't care if it was her own sister… her own family… she's hurting… madness overcame her system.**_

"_**n-nee-chan… w-w-what're you talking about??" she stuttered, fighting back the tears due to the pain the other person was causing her.**_

"_**don't pretend"**_

"_**wha-" **_

"_**stop lying"**_

"_**nee-chan, please… please stop…" Sakura begged as tears rolled down her face, her arms were starting to get numb and with th fact that the older woman was shaking her violently did no good either.**_

"_**SHUT UP!!" she sadistically and half-desperately shrieked as she lifted her sister up with the sudden burst of inhuman strength and threw her up against the nearby wall. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! Stop it with all this crap I can't take it anymore!" with this, she continued shaking her up and finally slapping her face, hard.**_

"_**nee-chan… please… understand" Sakura squeaked quietly, tears further pouring down her face "I…I love him" she winced a bit as she felt her stomach burning and blood dripping down to both her thighs and forehead. Karin had banged her up the wall to much, earning her sudden bleeding. "aghh… nee-chan… help m-"**_

"_**hn" was the only thing head "why… why would I help someone with the likes of you?" she answered if not stoically, harshly.**_

_**Sakura bit back a gasp as she tried standing up while supporting her stomach but failing to do so. Heaving puffs towards her system, she gasp, looking down at the trickle of blood flowing down on her legs… "nee-chan… please"**_

_**Only staring at her coldly, Karin huffed and repeated again "tell me Sakura, is that Sasuke-kun's child?!" standing in front of me was my own sister, and my lover's wife, Uchiha Karin.**_

"_**nee-chan please… now is not the time-"**_

"_**hn. Fine. Suit yourself" she said unemotionally as she watched her sister bite back a sob of painas she clutched her rounded stomach, gasping out in pain. Apart pf her wanted to help her… a part of her wanted to kill her then and there… but as she watched her… she felt a pang of pain and guilt over come her…**_

Memories from the past hurt… she hated herself for yet again, falling to her perfect sister's trap… she hated her guts… stupid feelings and emotions… stupid sister bonds… damn curse the one who even invented those things… crap. But she knew… deep in her own bitch of a façade… she still held a soft spot for her precious little sister… she knew deep within her heart that her little sister, no matter what she might've done, is still her very own little imotou and well… everyone's gotta admit… blood is much thinker than water. And that was why she hated herself for loving her baby sister too much… that stupid idiotic thing called love had sparked up her medic spasms and helped her sister through…

"_**nee-chan…" **_

_**Hating herself upon her decision, Karin heaved her sister up to the nearest hospital, which was luckily just a block or two across the street. She and Sakura both, being successful doctors, lived very near the hospital, so that it would be easy for them to report up on duty easily when needed to be paged up for an emergency…**_

And that was that.

She buried her face in her knees as she took her glasses off to wipe her tears, the rain poured heavier and it thundered loudly. She remained there… in passive silence… reflecting onto her past… thing about the present… and never forgetting to hope for the future… she vowed to herself…as long… as long as there is hope (which she hopes) then she'll do everything in her power to get her man back. Like icing the cake for a cooking contest, she'll do everything to beat and overwhelm her knew rival…

Sad as it is to say, with hatred jealousy and sadness blinding her thoughts and emotions, Haruno Karin never backs out of her word. And the words she said that morning, as she watched the heaven's tears cascade through the empty windows of her life and soul, as she curled deeper onto the folds of her legs were nothing near to ggodness.

"get ready little sister… prepare yourself for war…"

-

-

**Meanwhile:**

Haruno Sakura broke away from the heated and fevered kiss as she and her love looked down at the small mewling infant on top of her very flat stomach. At this, Sakura bit back a sigh and raised the small baby towards her and its father as his small tiny hands fisted itself on both of their hair.

"itai" Sasuke joked, prying away from his child's grievous grasps as he kissed the baby's small fist.

Currently, all three of them were huddled together in the bed, enjoying each other's warmth, letting the storm outside pass. The two lovers just chuckled as their little toddler cover himself cutely with the blankets as a rather large thunder echoed through the apartment.

"ne, is Ryuu-kun scared?" Sakura asked lovingly as both her and Sasuke began blowing raspberries onto the baby's bare skin. They both received an obnoxious scream as a reply. Turning her gaze towards the elder man Sakura stated "it's kinda nice that you've got the day off from work"

"aa… I was kinda hoping the three of us could go to the amusement park or something… guess the weather won't allow it"

"oh don't be such a drama queen" Sakura chuckled as she punched him playfully on the arm "it's all fun as long as you're here"

"hn?" Sasuke cocked an arrogant eyebrow as he turned his amused onyx eyes at her "fun?"

"yeah you've got a problem with tha- Uchiha stop smirking" Sakura grunted as she interrupted herself mid-sentence and later on realizing what she just said "wait… dude, you're such a perv" she pouted and punched him on the arm again… hard. Yup, she can be very childish at times, and Sasuke loved it.

"hn. You know, I really would prefer a little princess next" he said as he said Ryuu down on his crib next to the bed and started advancing on Sakura.

"wait Uchiha, the hell are you saying- mmfffhm!!" she stopped herself in mid-sentence as the raven haired Uchiha placed his lips onto hers and ravaged her mouth with his tongue "Uchiha get away from meeeeee!!!"

Needless to say but in time little Ryuu-chan would get his little baby sister shipped to them in no time.

-

-

-

_-Owari-_

_... for now..._

-

-

-

**THERE! EDITED! hopefully there won't be any grammar and spelling mistakes this time! imma also added and edited some parts and speech in there... hehe... sadly, i just passed the sequel to my English Teacher, Ms. Bioc, as a homework i talked to my friend Archie-chan about it and yeah... she threw a fit... kinda (laughhs nervously) GOOD NEWS THOUGH! i'll be typing the sequel soon... maybe during christmas break, i dunno... for some reason my suck-ish love life is affecting my writing hehe even Akatsuki Blossom's starting to suck because of it dammit. but seriously. you tell a guy in his face that u love em in 5 different languages (japanese, french, spanish, german) and he still doesnt get it! and the fact that u give him all the possible hints of doing so (includes indirectly tlling him) and he still doesn't get it! god... man... to guys out there (and maybe reading this too) please PLEASE give me some enlightement coz sheesh... one minute he's flirting with meh the next he's annoying the hell outta me, like wtf... haha XD man i'm blabbing again...**

REVIEW PLEASE! Criticisms are highly valued as well


End file.
